


Unexpected Date

by Lehuitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, They watch movies eat candy and are cute, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehuitt/pseuds/Lehuitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is alone on Valentines day and decides to hang-out with Derek and make his day a little better. But is the movie night really a date? And is Derek okay with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Date

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the idea of Valentines day and these two boys hating it for different reasons. I also love the idea of them starting to love the day because of each other. I hope you enjoy it and have a great Valentines day!

Stiles hated Valentine's Day. 

 

Okay, that wasn't completely true. He loved the idea of it and the red hearts and the flowers and the chocolate (oh god the chocolates!), but there's always a problem with Valentine's Day when you have no one to spend it with.

 

It wasn't that bad before Scott started dating Allison. And Scott, being Scott couldn't help the heart eyes he was always wearing. And then with Kira. Again Scott is Scott. Before that they would play video games, eat candy, and Stiles would wax poetry about Lydia Martin’s hair. They were good times. Simpler times. 

 

But for the last couple of years he had to fly solo. Lydia had became more of a friend and less of goddess put on a pedestal (though she was still a goddess in her own right). He'd even asked Lydia to hang out as friends, but she scoffed and said, “You think I would go through a Valentine's Day without a date stiles?” And Stiles gets it he does, but it also left him more alone than he liked.

 

And that's how he ended up with the idiotic idea of knocking on the door of Derek Hale’s loft with a bag full of candy and romantic comedies. 

 

Stiles knew Derek was alone. Isaac had talked about Derek sulking around as it got closer to Valentine’s Day and with his track record, Stiles didn’t blame him. Derek had more reason than anyone to hate Valentine’s Day. Stiles wanted to help change that, no one should have to hate a holiday based solely based on love. Stiles wanted to be a good friend, that’s all. No other reason. None at all. Seriously!

 

So there he was, nervous and fidgeting and sure that Derek knew he was there. He took a breath and knocked on the door. Derek stood in front of him a second later, a confused look on his face. He looked at the contents in Stiles hands, raised an eyebrow and tried to shut the door in his face. 

 

“Woah woah! Hey!” Stiles jumped in the way of the closing door. “Come on, Big guy!” He smiled widely, but Derek just stared at him with an annoyed expression. 

 

“What do you want, Stiles?” Derek didn’t move from where he was holding the door half closed, Stiles still blocking the way. 

 

Stiles shrugged. “I just thought that since everyone in the pack is paired off and in love, we could, you know, hang out?” He grinned despite his rabbiting heartbeat. 

 

Derek stared at him for a moment. He seemed to size up Stiles as if measuring how long it would take for him to give up, before he rolled his eyes and stepped back. “Fine, come in.”

 

“Really?” Stiles hurried through the door and shut it behind him. “Awesome!” He followed Derek towards the couch. He had finally caved and got a tv and a comfortable couch for when the pack came over. “So I have some candy and some movies!” He sat the bag down on the coffee table and started to pull things out. “I got twizzlers because red for valentine's day and it’s the perfect movie food.” Derek rolled his eyes. “But I know you disagree so, I got you chocolate covered raisins because you’re the devil.” Stiles tossed the box into Derek’s lap where he was sitting on the couch. Stiles stomach fluttered at the small smile the man wore as he looked down at the candy. 

 

Stiles shook his head and looked back at the bag. “And for movies I have Love Actually, The Notebook, Lydia’s recommendation, and Captain America: The Winter Soldier.” 

 

Derek looked up and raises his eyebrows. “Captain America?”

 

Stiles threw his hands in the air. “Steve and Bucky man! It’s the perfect heart wrenching love story!” Derek only stared. “You have seen Captain America: The Winter Soldier right?” Derek shrugged. “You’re kidding? That’s it we’re watching this.” He stumbled over and put the movie in the before he flailed all the way back and tripped, falling beside Derek on the soft cushions. 

 

Derek let out a huff and pushed Stiles’ shoulder from where fell on him. Stiles smiled to himself and shifted back in the cushions as the movie began to play. 

 

\-------

 

Derek doesn’t know how he got into this situation. 

 

He was perfectly fine with spending Valentine’s day alone, laying around the loft and enjoying some much needed peace and quiet. But Stiles just couldn’t allow that. Wherever silence went Stiles chased after it and broke it to pieces. Even now as the superhero movie played on the screen, he muttered the words as it played. Derek found it strangely endearing. 

 

He glanced over at Stiles from the corner of his eye. He could see him muttering around the twizzler sticking out of his mouth, his wide brown eyes tracking the movement on the screen. Derek felt himself smile at the other boy. Being alone may have not been the worst thing, but Stiles being there, his scent and presence smelling like pack and home, made the day so much easier. 

 

Stiles eyes flicked to his when he felt him staring. “What’s up? Do I have something on my face?” He asked, hand moving upwards and taking a bite out of the twizzler. 

 

Derek cleared his throat. “No. No it’s nothing.” He folded his arms across his chest and tried to concentrate on the movie. He could feel Stiles looking at the side of his face for a moment before he looked away. 

 

Derek shouldn’t have even let him in the loft. He knew it was a bad idea when he saw him standing in the doorway. Hell, he should have never answered the door when he heard his nervous heartbeat and could smell the hope pouring off of him. And he had tried to. He tried to shut the door, but there Stiles was, getting in the way of everything and firmly inserting himself into Derek’s space and Derek let him. Derek kept letting him. 

 

Half way through the movie, Stiles began to slump down in his seat. The space between them was getting smaller and Derek couldn’t help the hope rising in his chest. Stiles looked at him from the corner of his eye and quickly stood to grab another twizzlers and then plopping down closer to Derek than before. 

 

After a few minutes, Derek lifted his arm and laid it on the back of the couch behind Stiles’ head. Derek could hear the rapid beat of Stiles’ heart that matched his own. 

 

\-----

 

Stiles thought his heart was going to explode. He could feel the heat radiating off Derek and he wanted nothing more than to lean into it. 

 

This isn’t exactly what he planned when he came over, but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining. He felt himself relax and was pulled into the warmth. He felt himself nod off into the solid comfort beneath him and a hand tracing up and down his arm. 

 

When Stiles woke up he heard the distant words, “I’m with you til the end of the line.” He perked up slightly and realized he had slept through part of the movie, but wasn’t quite willing to move yet. The rational part of his brain knew he should probably get up considering the werewolf he was lounging on had threatened him with bodily harm on multiple occasions, but Stiles has never been one for rationality.

 

He felt the deep breaths under him and chanced a glance upwards. Derek’s head was leaning against the back of the couch and his eyes were closed, his eyelashes looking long and soft against his tanned skin. Stiles felt his heart swell at how peaceful he looked, how vulnerable. 

 

Derek’s arm was wound tightly around him and Stiles never wanted to move. The force of his crush came slamming into him as he watched Derek sleep. Everything in him felt as if it was about to burst with affection. 

 

“Now who’s the creeper?” Derek’s gruff voice startled Stiles and he jumped back. Before he could get too far, Derek’s arm tightened and his eyes fluttered open. 

 

“H-How long have you been awake?” He tried to remain calm, but his voice was a couple octaves higher than it usually was. 

 

Derek lifted his head, his eyes never leaving Stiles’. Their noses were an inch apart and Stiles felt his breath catch in his throat. “Since you woke up and your heartbeat sounded like you were dying.” He said quietly, a small smile playing at the edge of his lips. “Stiles, is this a date?” He had a teasing tone in his voice, but Stiles felt his heart rise in his throat at the accusation. 

 

He suddenly realized what he had been hoping for the whole time. Maybe this was a date? “W-what? A date? No! Just two friends who are alone on valentine's day and decide to enjoy eachother’s company. That’s all nothing more than platonic motives over here. None at all.” Stiles could hear his own lies as he rambled and from the raise of Derek’s eyebrows, he could hear it too. 

 

“Stiles?” Derek’s eyes flicked down to Stiles’ lips. Stiles felt himself do the same. He licked his lips and watched Derek track the movement in awe. 

 

“Y-yeah?” His heart was pounding and he leaned closer to Derek without thinking, causing their noses to brush together. Stiles felt his breath catch in his throat. 

 

Derek smiled and Stiles was absolutely sure he was dying. “I’m going to kiss you now. Okay?” Stiles could only nod as Derek slotted their lips together. Stiles sighed into the smooth drag of Derek’s lips. Derek cupped Stiles’ cheek gently and pulled him closer with the other that had snaked around his waist. Stiles clung to Derek’s shirt and opened his mouth to feel Derek’s tongue against his. The older man made a desperate noise in the back of his throat and Stiles felt as if he was going to melt into him. 

 

When they pulled away, they were both breathing heavy, with a fresh blush on their cheeks, and smiles splitting their faces. Derek leaned his forehead onto Stiles’. “Hey Derek? Will you be my valentine?”

 

Derek rolled his eyes, but his smile gave him away. “You’re an idiot, but yeah okay.” 

Stiles laughed and leaned in to kiss him again. Maybe Valentines Day wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
